


We need to always be smiling.

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mabari Puppies, cheese for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Regan decides to devise a festival for the citzens of frelden in order for them to forget there sorrows.</p>
<p>requests can be made here<br/>http://calibratingcommander.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to always be smiling.

"I swear we have too many things that happen to us that are upsetting." Regan Cousland said shaking her head for a moment, they were sitting down in one of the palace garden about fourteen mabari puppies running around them and barking at there feet. "What do you mean by that?" Alistair asked turning his head to look over at his wife for a moment a confused and puzzled expression on his face. "I lost my parents, you lost both Duncan and your brother, we had to deal with a blight and all these other problems and from what I can tell things are just going to get worse from here." Regan said frowning for a moment, wrestling with one of the mabari's puppies who just barked up and looked up at her.

Regan sighed as she stood up shaking her head a couple times. "A smile is something that is needed in the most troubling of time, and I think I might have an idea, how about a festival?" Regan said clapping her hands together suddenly. "A festival...hun we're in the middle of a war and I don't think that's such a good idea." Alistair said before blinking as Regan pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. "Shush, your queen order's it." Regan said crossing her arms over her chest. "Will there be cheese?" Alistair asked removing her hand from his lips for a moment and glaring up at her. "Of course, cheese for everyone." Regan said laughing slightly as she covered her mouth.

The festival resumed a couple days after one of the meetings with a submit, friends from around freleden and some other parts of thedas came to meet the new king and queen and also see the hoarde of mabari puppies. "I think it's going to be a lot funner with you around, my dear." Alistair said pressing a kiss against Regan's cheek who laughed and shook her head. "One smile is all I needed tonight." Regan whispered slightly, pressing a kiss against Alistair's collar bone.


End file.
